For safety reasons, persons who are moving toward a parked motor vehicle in order to get in and drive away with it have an interest in obtaining information as to the extent to which the area surrounding the motor vehicle is safe. In particular, such persons usually want to know whether a stranger has broken into the motor vehicle during their absence from the vehicle.
Furthermore, already at a distance from the parked motor vehicle, thus, especially when there is no visual contact with the motor vehicle, there is a need to discover whether someone is trying illegally to gain access to the parked motor vehicle, thus, particularly to get into the parked vehicle.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 224 079 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for monitoring a vehicle located within a parking facility.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 221 745 A1 describes a method and a system for monitoring a vehicle in a parking facility.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 200 725 A1 describes remote control of the maneuvering and parking of motor vehicles.